Unspoken Truths
by LornaWinters
Summary: For Subcommander Tal, serving the Empire was the only thing that mattered. All other things came second—until he fell in love with his commander. A one-shot from "The Enterprise Incident."


**Ok, so this is my first TOS fic! I searched FF for a story about Subcommander Tal, but alas, there was none! But you know what they say, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!**

* * *

Subcommander Tal was a by-the-book sort of a man. He was a man of honor, of duty. And he never faltered. So great was his dedication that he believed matters of the heart were a sentimental waste of time. While most of his friends eventually paired off and started families, he was content to remain a bachelor. Serving the Empire was the only thing that mattered. All other things came second. Nothing could have convinced him otherwise.

Until the unthinkable happened: he fell in love with his commander.

At first, he didn't realize it had happened. His feelings had developed so gradually that he didn't even notice they were there. But when she was given command of the fleet, and she asked him to be her first officer, his amour was brought to the surface. Suddenly, his friends didn't seem to be such overly emotional fools after all.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her. She trusted him implicitly, but that could change if he confessed his feelings and she didn't return them. On the other hand, if he didn't tell her, he would never know what might have been. Since it was such a vital decision, it could not be made quickly. In the meantime, this revelation strengthened his resolve to serve her all the better. He would follow her to the very jaws of death, even if it meant going against the homeworld itself. Duty took second place whenever she was concerned.

Each day increased his happiness. Tasks that he had previously thought to be monotonous became new and exciting, because he performed them at her side. With every victory they achieved together, both in politics as well as in battle, he was further convinced that they were meant to be. Everything about her mesmerized him: the way she moved, her scent, her voice. She was like a goddess, who inspired loyalty in all around her. Tal suspected that perhaps he wasn't the only male on the ship who wanted her, but he would rectify that if it ever became a problem.

Two years went by, and still he could not come to a decision. In the end, he never told her how he truly felt. It wasn't that he had decided against it, but that he simply didn't get the chance.

Before he knew it, everything had rapidly gone to hell in a handbasket. The Vulcan Starfleet officer had come aboard, and it was painfully obvious that he—not Tal—was the one she wanted. She had thrown herself at Spock's feet, and he betrayed her. Tal would never forget the look on her face when he told her the distressing news. It was almost as painful as when he walked into her quarters a moment before and realized the two were having more than a "discussion."

"The Federation ship is hailing us, Subcommander," said the communications officer.

Tal forced himself to focus back on the present. "Answer them."

The viewscreen shimmered to reveal what looked like the face of another Romulan. The Subcommander rapidly deduced that he was the spy they were looking for—the thief who had stolen the cloaking device. So, the supposedly deceased captain had been surgically altered to accomplish the dastardly deed.

_How very clever. But not clever enough. _"You cannot escape,_ Enterprise_," he said smugly.

"_This is Captain Kirk, hold your fire. We have your commander on board."_

Tal's heart skipped a beat. Sure enough, there she was. How they had succeeded in taking her prisoner, he would never know. "Commander!" he breathed.

"_Destroy this vessel,"_ she ordered.

Tal hesitated for an instant.

"_I gave you a direct command, Tal!"_

A direct command was a direct command. He terminated the link. "Helmsman: flank speed. Weapons officer: stand by to fire as soon as we reach optimum range."

_Why didn't I tell her? This all could have been prevented. Now she will die at my hand. I was such a fool!_

He kept an impassive expression on his face. He was in command now. The crew must not know of his internal anguish. His personal disappointment was a luxury in which he could no longer afford to indulge.

After a while he looked back up at the viewscreen. To his further astonishment, the _Enterprise_ had abruptly vanished.

"Gone?" And then it dawned on him. "They have the cloaking device! Quickly: compute the enemy's course from their last position and open fire!"

He wanted to strangle the spineless Vulcan with his bare hands, but blowing up the Enterprise with him on it would have to suffice. If he could do nothing else, then at least he would give her an honorable death, and avenge her in the process.


End file.
